


Behaving strangely

by deep__house



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessing Feelings, M/M, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep__house/pseuds/deep__house
Summary: В эти выходные Эрмаль наконец-то расскажет Фабрицио о своих истинных чувствах к нему. Он почти уверен, что мужчина испытывает к нему то же самое, и всё обязательно будет хорошо. Но прежде он проводит выходной день с Анитой, и то, что она говорит ему, разрушает все его надежды. Теперь всё, что он может – попытаться сбежать от всего этого.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Kudos: 4





	Behaving strangely

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Behaving strangely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491376) by [raisedtokeepquiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedtokeepquiet/pseuds/raisedtokeepquiet). 



Итак, Фабри и Эрмаль были не вместе. И, похоже, теперь всё зависело только от миланца, потому что он, наконец, понял, что некоторые чувства у него всё же были... и они определенно были «гомо». И иногда он был так сильно уверен, что Мобричи чувствует то же самое. Но всё же он сомневался, потому что у них была удивительная дружба, которую он определённо не хотел разрушать. И те двое детей, которых он очень полюбил, – что с ними будет, если они с Фабри станут парой?.. Дети отдалятся от своего отца? Так что он просто изнывал внутри, как делал это некоторое время, уклоняясь от вопросов на интервью со стандартными «мы просто хорошие друзья, почти братья», хотя каждый раз, когда он говорил это, то действительно чувствовал, что его сердце бьётся немного чаще обычного.

Но он продолжал анализировать каждую мелочь, которую делал Фабрицио. Всякий раз, когда они встречались, – что, к сожалению, случалось нечасто, учитывая их поездки и всё остальное – отмечал каждое прикосновение, каждый взгляд, каждое слово, каждый жест. Медленно, очень медленно он становился всё более уверенным в том, что Моро действительно может ответить ему взаимностью. И вот он составил план, что признается во всём до конца этого года. Он мог это сделать. Он мог быть храбрым, он знал, что делает, он всё держал под контролем. Наконец он позволил себе надеяться, что Фабри чувствует то же самое. Это слишком ярко выражалось в маленьких жестах, медленном прикосновении, нежном взгляде, когда на самом деле он должен был обратить внимание на что-то другое. Иногда Эрмаль краем глаза подмечал, как Фабри тянется к нему, но в последний момент останавливается. Или он, казалось, давится собственными невысказанными словами. Это просто давало ему надежду. И уверенность. Это сработает.

И действительно, скоро будет самое подходящее время, чтобы заняться этим конкретным вопросом. Он проводил несколько дней в доме Фабри в Риме, потому что у них были какие-то мероприятия, интервью и немного свободного времени между первым и вторым. Так почему бы и нет? Может быть, в эти выходные, когда дети будут у Джады, и они с римлянином останутся одни. Это было бы прекрасно, не так ли?

Но сейчас он гулял с Анитой, потому что обещал отвезти её на детскую ферму и расположенную рядом площадку. Она бегала весь день, и теперь они сидели в тенистом месте с мороженым в руках, просто разговаривая обо всём.

– Папа в последнее время ведет себя странно, – неожиданно сказала Анита.

– Странно? – спросил заинтригованный Эрмаль.

– Да. Он постоянно что-то забывает, как будто говорит что-то, а потом останавливается и просто смотрит в пустое пространство перед собой. Он слишком долго пялится в одну точку. И у него иногда бывает такая… странная улыбка.

– И ты находишь это странным? – Эрмаль просто ответил, пытаясь придумать возможные объяснения. Хорошо, на самом деле он знал одно, но это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, не так ли? Но порой он был так уверен в этом.

– Да. Это странно. Он не похож на себя, раньше он был намного веселее. Но и более ворчливый, так что это на самом деле это даже мило, – сказала девочка, поглощая своё мороженое.

– Мило? – просто повторил мужчина, пытаясь получить больше информации, но не зная, что именно спросить.

– Знаешь, что говорит мама?

– А что говорит твоя мама?

– Она говорит, что папа влюблён!

Сердце Эрмаля, казалось, остановилось. Влюблён? Значит, это правда? Неужели ему это только показалось? Бабочки запорхали у него в животе, и он едва мог сглотнуть. В эти выходные он обязан поговорить с Фабри. Определённо.

– Она говорит, что у меня может быть новая мама, если он серьезно к этому относится. Но я не хочу новую маму. У меня есть очень хорошая мама, зачем мне ещё одна, дядя Эрмаль?

Новая мама – значит... женщина? Фабри был влюблён в женщину? Он полагал, что Джада знает, ведь она была знакома с ним дольше, чем миланец.

– Она может оказаться очень милой, – рассеянно сказал он Аните, пытаясь держать свои эмоции под контролем. Полный надежды, каким он был всего минуту назад, теперь его мысли были мрачнее тучи. Моро, наверное, встретил какую-нибудь симпатичную девушку, может быть, на вечеринке или в кафе… или, кто знает, мать-одиночку в школе, куда он водил своих детей. Как он мог быть так уверен в себе? Они были просто друзьями (почти братьями), и при этой мысли у него разрывалось сердце.

– Пойдём домой, Анита, – сказал он девочке, которая понятия не имела, что происходит, и как она только что в одиночку лишила его всех надежд. Малышка радостно прыгала рядом с ним, болтая о том и о сём, но Мета не обращал на неё внимания. Всё, что он мог сейчас – сосредоточиться на том, чтобы переставлять ноги, стараясь не развалиться на части, не разрыдаться перед ребёнком.

Они вернулись домой, Эрмаль был в отчаянии. Как он переживёт целый уик-энд наедине с Фабри? Ответ всплыл у него в голове. Он не останется здесь. Он просто не может сделать это. Он должен как-то выбраться отсюда. Но как?

В тот вечер он был необычно молчалив и мрачен. Фабрицио был немного встревожен, но что бы он ни говорил или ни пытался сделать – это только усугубляло ситуацию. Он не знал, что ему делать. После того как дети легли спать, Эрмаль не стал выжидать слишком долго, прежде чем решил, что он тоже отправится спать. Римлянин только растерянно посмотрел на него, ещё больше встревожившись. Это было не похоже на миланца – ложиться так рано; он всё равно никогда не спал допоздна, так зачем же лежать в постели и смотреть в потолок? Но он отпустил его, надеясь, что сон поможет, и на завтрашний день он вернётся в норму.

И он оказался прав, Эрмаль не спал. Он был одержим мыслями обо всём на свете, в основном проклиная себя за то, что так глупо позволил чувствам взять над собой верх. Также думал о том, как вернуться домой, сбежать из этого дома со всеми этими «что если» и разрушенными возможностями.

Около двух часов ночи он сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову. Он написал матери, не желая будить её, он знал, что она будет волноваться, когда увидит время – она знала, что он не выступал, и это был обычный будний вечер. Но он действительно хотел домой. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось исчезнуть, снова стать ребёнком, который будет слушать, как мать убеждает его в том, что всё будет хорошо, что он сможет изменить свою судьбу, и что он достаточно силён, чтобы противостоять всему миру. Он нуждался в ней прямо сейчас, потому что знал, что в данный момент ничего не может изменить, и у него определённо не хватит сил встретиться с Фабрицио лицом к лицу в ближайшие дни.

Поэтому на следующее утро за завтраком он сказал мужчине, что звонила его мать и сообщила, что она не очень хорошо себя чувствует, а его братья и сестры заняты, так что, если ему нечем заняться, он может ненадолго вернуться домой. Моро подозрительно посмотрел на миланца, эта история казалась ему неуместной, но он не мог запретить своему другу навестить маму и заставить его остаться в доме. Поэтому он отпустил его.

Эрмаль был уверен, что расстояние поможет, но почему-то оно не помогло. Каждый километр, который он проходил вдали от Фабри, он чувствовал в своей душе. И ничего так не хотел так сильно, как остаться с ним, но не мог же он смотреть, как Фабрицио влюбляется в кого-то другого.

Когда он, наконец, добрался до дома и припарковал машину на подъездной дорожке, его мама бросилась к двери, как только услышала шум машины.

– Эрмаль, что случилось?

В течение нескольких минут он пытался быть сильным, притворяться, что всё в порядке, но знал, что не сможет обмануть свою мать, и, честно говоря, он действительно не хотел этого. И вот, сидя рядом с ней на диване, он рассказал ей всю историю. Она знала о Фабри, конечно, знала, но не знала, насколько сильны его чувства, а теперь ещё и всё, что рассказала ему Анита. Мета плакал, он чувствовал себя таким глупым, он чувствовал себя подростком, которому впервые разбили сердце – на самом деле это было ещё хуже, потому что он не мог вспомнить, чтобы когда-нибудь плакал так много, не говоря уже о том, чтобы делать это рядом с мамой, да ещё и о разбитом сердце.

Мать изо всех сил старалась утешить его, но понимала, что это бесполезно – только время может исцелить сердце её сына. Или чудо.

Тем временем Фабри сходил с ума, пытаясь понять, что же пошло не так. Неужели он что-то натворил? Что-то сказал? Что-то, что заставило Эрмаля вести себя так, будто солнце никогда больше не взойдёт, спрятаться и убежать? Он вспомнил, что вчера утром всё было хорошо, они завтракали, шутили с детьми, Мета смеялся, улыбался ему своей яркой улыбкой. После этого он повёл Аниту в парк, а когда они вернулись, вёл себя так отстраненно. Что-то случилось в парке? С Анитой всё было в порядке. С Анитой всё в порядке, верно?

Прошло совсем немного времени, но уже скоро Джада должна была вернуться за детьми, Анита играла в своей комнате. Фабрицио подошёл к ней и сел рядом.

– Анита, можно тебя кое о чём спросить? Вы вчера хорошо провели время в парке с дядей Эрмалем?

– Да, папа, это было здорово! Мы ходили на ферму, и там были козлята, они были такие милые… можно нам взять козлёнка?

– Нет, моя дорогая, у нас не может быть козлёнка. Козлята вырастают очень большими и едят всё подряд. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы твои платья были съедены, верно? А чем ещё ты занималась?

– Я играла на детской площадке, дядя Эрмаль катал меня на качелях, и я взлетала очень высоко! А потом мы взяли мороженое и просто болтали.

Фабрицио был в растерянности, всё это казалось прекрасным. Тогда что же пошло не так?

– А ты знаешь... С ним всё было в порядке? Он говорил что-нибудь о своих чувствах?

– Нет? Он был таким же, как всегда. Мы говорили о тебе!

– Обо мне? О чём вы говорили?

Анита только хихикнула в ответ: – Я не хочу тебе говорить.

– Пожалуйста, милая, ты можешь мне рассказать? Я не буду сердиться и не буду расстраиваться.

– Я сказала ему, что в последнее время ты ведёшь себя очень странно.

– Странно?

– Да, мама говорит, что ты влюблён.

Сердце Фабрицио остановилось.

– Она знает?

– Да, она также сказала, что у меня может быть новая мама. Папа, я не хочу новую маму, ты можешь перестать быть влюблённым?

– У тебя не будет новой мамы, любовь моя.

Мысли Моро просто уносились прочь. Эрмаль начал вести себя отстранённо после разговора с Анитой о том, что он ведёт себя странно, что он влюблён. Может, это его и расстроило? Но с чего бы это? Боялся ли он, что Фабри будет проводить с ним меньше времени или не позволит ему проводить столько же времени с детьми? Миланец всегда говорил, как ему это нравится.

По правде говоря, Фабрицио действительно был влюблён, да, Джада правильно угадала это по описаниям детей. Но не в женщину. Как он мог, когда вокруг него ходил этот идеальный мужчина – умный, добрый, весёлый, красивый, любящий, отлично ладящий с детьми, совершенный во всех отношениях?

Подождите.

Что-то щёлкнуло в голове, и он вспомнил все любимые моменты последних месяцев. Взгляды. Касания. Он говорил себе, что это всего лишь игра воображения, что Эрмаль не чувствует то же самое, просто проецирует свои чувства. Но что, если нет? Что, если всё это и правда было между ними двумя? Что, если у них обоих были одни и те же желания, одни и те же надежды? Что, если Анита своими небрежными разговорами о новых мамах разрушила все надежды кудрявого?

Это многое объяснило бы, но Фабрицио колебался – было ли это настоящее объяснение или он просто выдавал желаемое за действительное?

С другой стороны, может ли быть ещё хуже? Его лучший друг, по сути, сбежал от него с легко просматриваемым оправданием. Итак, он принял решение. Как только дети окажутся у Джады, он возьмёт машину и поедет через всю страну. Он только надеялся, что Эрмаль, как он и сказал, сейчас у матери. Но Мета тоже был на машине – а значит имело смысл, что он находился именно там, он не поехал бы в Милан.

Поэтому несколько часов спустя Моро, наконец, прибыл в Бари и вздохнул с облегчением, увидев машину друга на подъездной дорожке к дому. Было уже поздно, позже, чем он планировал, но движение вокруг Рима было ужасным, и он не смог наверстать упущенное время, когда ехал по сельской местности. Ему действительно следует подождать до завтра, сейчас не самое подходящее время. Что, если мать Эрмаля действительно больна? Но он не мог больше ждать, он просто хотел знать, он должен был увидеть миланца.

Поэтому он припарковал машину и вышел, снова поколебавшись, прежде чем позвонить. Он вдруг так занервничал – что, если это была худшая идея, которая у него когда-либо была? Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он увидел, что в коридоре зажегся свет, и услышал, как в замке повернулся ключ. Дверь медленно приоткрылась, совсем чуть-чуть, и показалась мать Меты. Значит, она не больна – это хорошо. По крайней мере для неё, Фабри не хотел представлять, что чувствовал Эрмаль, когда солгал ему. 

Тяжело сглотнув, он выдавил: – Добрый вечер, извините, что я так поздно. Эрмаль здесь? Мне бы очень хотелось поговорить с ним.

Женщина молча смотрела на него, и выражение её глаз ничего не говорило, кроме как о том, что она точно знала, что происходит. Это не помогло ему успокоиться.

– Пожалуйста, мэм.

Тихо вздохнув, она открыла дверь полностью.

– Он в студии. Пожалуйста, будь добр к нему.

Моро действительно не знал, что ему делать с этой просьбой – безусловно, он собирался быть добрым к Эрмалю, но… что он сказал своей маме? Он шёл по коридору на тихие звуки играющего пианино. В дверях он остановился, глядя на кудрявого мужчину, который сидел спиной к двери. Музыка звучала так печально, и… это что, слёзы на его щеках? Боже, что же случилось?

Фабрицио шагнул вперёд, и пол в студии предательски заскрипел. Эрмаль замер и медленно обернулся.

– Бицио? – прошептал он с непроницаемым взглядом. Да, это были слёзы.

– Эрмаль, – выдохнул Фабрицио, не зная, с чего начать.

– Почему ты здесь? – несколько грубо спросил миланец. Фабрицио не мог винить его – он был наиболее уязвим, и если его предположения верны (не так ли?), то именно из-за него кудрявый был так печален.

– Я беспокоился о тебе. Я поговорил с Анитой, и она рассказала мне, о чём вы говорили вчера. Вернее, о ком.

Мета молча смотрел на него, так что ему ничего другого не оставалось, как продолжить.

– Она сказала тебе, что Джада предположила что-то касательно того, что я влюблён?

Господи, Фабри, неужели ты не мог сказать это яснее? Смятение сейчас делу точно не поможет.

– И что Анита должна готовиться к тому, что у неё будет новая мама?

Эрмаль кивнул и сказал: 

– Да, именно об этом мы и говорили.

Фабрицио ненавидел чужую замкнутость, по его лицу действительно было невозможно ничего прочесть.

– Ну, я пришёл сказать тебе, что это неправда. Я имею в виду, что я влюблён, но…

Неужели Эрмаль замкнулся ещё сильнее? Это разбило сердце римлянина окончательно.

– Я влюблён, но не в женщину, определённо не в женщину. Я хотел сделать это по-другому, но... – Фабрицио медленно шагнул вперед, наблюдая, как Эрмаль обдумывает его слова. Наконец-то хоть какая-то реакция, проблеск надежды? Может быть? Боже, пусть это будет надежда, пусть это сработает.

– Послушай, с некоторых пор я понял, что нет никого, с кем бы я предпочел проводить время, кроме тебя. Я понял, что хотя мы и начинали как друзья, мои чувства к тебе определенно изменились. Я хочу сказать, что человек, которого я люблю – это ты.

Это было мучительно – ждать реакции. Мобричи просто стоял, не зная, стоит ли ему приблизиться к мужчине, может быть, взять его за руки, да и ему очень хотелось вытереть эти слёзы.

– Ты... влюблён… в меня? – наконец недоверчиво спросил Эрмаль.

Фабрицио только кивнул.

– Тогда почему Джада сказала Аните, что у неё будет новая мама?

– Потому что Джада, очевидно, не знает, в кого я влюблён. Она знает меня достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что происходит, по тому, что ей рассказали дети, но она не знает, что это ты. Это всегда будешь ты.

Каким-то образом этот ответ заставил Эрмаля обхватить себя руками, сжаться, спрятать от него лицо – неужели он снова плачет? Это не та реакция, на которую рассчитывал Фабрицио.

– Эрмаль? Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь.

– Фабри, ты не поверишь, какие эмоциональные американские горки я пережил за эти два дня. Я позволил себе надеяться, но не больше, чем тогда, когда Анита сказала мне, что ты влюблён. Но потом она сказала, что это женщина, и я просто... все мои надежды рухнули просто так. Но я не мог дать ей знать, я всё ещё должен был отвезти её домой и притвориться, что ничего не происходит. И потом, я просто не мог встретиться с тобой лицом к лицу, не в одиночку, я должен был уйти, а теперь ты здесь, говоришь мне это... Мои чувства не успевают за разумом.

Эрмаль поднял голову и слабо улыбнулся, но Фабрицио всё ещё чувствовал, что его разрывает изнутри. Из того, что говорил Мета, он мог сделать выводы… но он не хотел делать свои собственные выводы, он хотел, чтобы миланец говорил сам.

– Значит, ты тоже... чувствуешь то же самое?

– О, да.

Фабрицио не верил своим ушам. Наконец он пересёк комнату и, взяв возлюбленного за руки, поднял его на ноги.

– Именно это ты и имеешь в виду? 

– Бицио, да, я люблю тебя уже несколько месяцев... Я не хотел говорить тебе, потому что не хотел разрушать нашу дружбу, я не был уверен... Ну, я почти набрался мужества поговорить с тобой в эти выходные, когда уедут дети, но потом...

– Эрмаль?

– Да?

– Можно я тебя сейчас поцелую?

Мета не ответил, он просто наклонился вперёд, наконец, их губы соприкоснулись, и это оказалось даже лучше, чем они оба себе представляли несколько месяцев подряд. Мужчины с улыбкой завершили поцелуй, и Фабри наконец-то смог вытереть слёзы Эрмаля кончиками пальцев.


End file.
